Hawkgirl (Injustice)
Hawkgirl is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is classified as a Power User. History Year One Hawkgirl first appears to answer Wonder Woman's call for heroes at the Watchtower. After being informed of the situation, the kidnapping of Superman's parents at the hands of Mirror Master, she is one of the many heroes to agree to help locate the rogue. She battles Weather Wizard in Central City, and is later seen waiting outside the villain's bar. Hawkgirl next appears to help Wonder Woman battle the attacking Atlanteans and Aquaman. Hawkgirl battles the forces of Atlantis as Wonder Woman orders her to rescue the people who had been knocked off the boat by Aquaman's attack. She watches Arthur's forces suddenly retreat and notices the massive tsunami fast approaching. She is the first to realize there is something behind the wave. Hawkgirl spots what she believes are mountains rising out of the water, but are in fact the massive tentacles of the Kraken Aquaman called to his aid. Hawkgirl is ensnared by one of the Kraken's tentacles and dragged underwater, slowly drowning while Wonder Woman struggles to save her. After Superman arrives and forces Aquaman to call his beast off, Hawkgirl is ordered by the Man of Steel to help the sailors while Superman and the League go to give their response to Aquaman's ultimatum. Hawkgirl removes the leader of a country from his limousine during a parade before she loses him to Captain Atom. Shocked, Shiera lets her guard down and is struck by a blast of electricity, causing her to fall to the streets below. Collapsed, Hawkgirl sees Black Lightning and Huntress before the latter knocks her unconscious with an arrow bolt. Hawlgirl is later seen being held in a cell in the Batcave, glaring at Batman and Catwoman as they discuss the League's reaction to her kidnapping. When Catwoman points out the League will be searching for her, Batman disagrees and the scene cuts to the Watchtower, where to many heroes shock, a second Hawkgirl is seen arriving. The true Hawkgirl has remained trapped within the Batcave while her imposter has been revealed as the Martian Manhunter, shape-shifted into her form. Exactly a week later, the Martian Manhunter is exposed thanks to Batman's son Damian, and Bruce releases Hawkgirl as promised. Shiera makes her way to the crashed Watchtower and confirms her identity by easily putting out a lit match. Year Two Hawkgirl goes to the Hall of Justice to question Lex Luthor over whether Sinestro truly willingly gave up his ring and powers before allowing himself to be imprisoned. Luthor confirms her questions before saying he still believes Sinestro has something else to play before Sinestro responds that the Green Lanterns will soon arrive to capture Superman and that the League will need his help to stop them. Hawkgirl is next seen waiting for Superman and Shazam in Utah at the Great Salt desert, mace at the ready as she answers Shazam's question of what the Man of Steel thinks they're dealing with by replying "He thinks we're dealing with Green Lanterns." When Superman asks how she knows, she tells him she was talking with their 'guest' at the Hall of Justice. When she sees Superman staring up into the sky, she asks how many Lanterns are on the way, with Superman replying, "Too many." After the Green Lanterns arrive in front of them and Superman and Kilowog have a brief conversation, Shiera demands to know where Hal Jordan is, and when Kilowog doesn't respond, Superman has Cyborg fire a beam down on the Green Lanterns from the Watchtower. The Green Lanterns survive and engage the three, with Hawkgirl fighting the Green Lanterns Isamot Kol and RRU-9-2, when she sees Superman suddenly go down, calling out his name. Shortly after, Hawkgirl is defeated, her Nth Metal mace taken by Green Lantern Tomar-Re, and her unconscious body trapped in a bubble construct alongside Shazam. Before any of them can be taken to Oa, Sinestro arrives, killing Ch'p. Shiera is freed and recovers her mace before engaging Tomar-Re and Procanon Kaa in a battle until the arrival of the Sinestro Corps. Hawkgirl flies above the captured Green Lanterns, silently observing as they remove their rings in surrender and she witnesses the Sinestro Corps depart the Earth on Sinestro's orders. During the lost seven months, Hawkgirl worked alongside fellow League members Superman and Shazam as well as Lanterns Hal, John and Sinestro in toppling more 'rogue nations' to continue establishing peace across the world. Year Three Hawkgirl is seen gathered with the few allies Superman has remaining after the war with the Green Lantern Corps, standing alongside Lex Luthor and Shazam in the Hall of Justice before Superman's throne. When the Spectre announces his presence, Shiera flies outside with Superman and their allies to confront the Spirit of Vengeance and listens silently as the spirit joins their cause. When Superman is placed in the same magical sleeping coma as Wonder Woman after his battle with Etrigan, Hawkgirl is among the Regime members pesent around the comatose Man of Steel. Injustice: Gods Among Us Hawkgirl first appeared with Yellow Lantern apprehending Batman, taking him to Superman. Hawkgirl and Nightwing leading Regime Troops later broke into the Joker Clan's hideout, attempting to capture The Joker (she was unknowingly shot in the wing by Harleen, whom she failed to defeat and was knocked unconscious. She was rescued by Damian Wayne before Joker had the chance to sever her wings. Hawkgirl regained her consciousness and was briefly seen fighting Aquaman. Realizing they were outnumbered (with the duplicates arrival at that time), Hawkgirl and Nightwing fled Arkham by blowing a hole in the wall. She was among the Regime military preparing to fight off the Atlantean monsters. Hawkgirl and Black Adam were initially targeting Green Lantern, but the two decided to chase down Luthor instead. Lex eventually retaliated by bombarding the two with missiles, causing Hawkgirl to plummet into the Hall of Justice. Luthor then attempted to remove Sheira's Nth Metal Belt. Though she resists by attacking him, Lex beats her to the ground. Shazam interferes before Lex removes her belt. Hawkgirl was present during the meeting with the other Regime members, and watched on as Superman killed Shazam. Hawkgirl was last seen participating in the attack on Gotham. Sheira was arrested for her role in the Regime. "Single Player: Battle" Epilogue Free of his brainwashing, Hawkgirl exacted revenge on the High Councilor for murdering her husband Hawkman. She was nevertheless sent to prison for her role in the Regime. One night, she awoke hovering above her cot glowing with eldritch light. An instant later, she stood at the bottom of a shallow crater. There she found the source of the light: a meteorite of pure Nth Metal. As she touched it, the meteorite sprung to life, encasing her in Nth Metal. The new armor made Hawkgirl invincible. Her first act: vengeance against those who had helped Superman capture Hawkman. Quotes Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Minion Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Aquaman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:SHAZAM! Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Category:Remorseful Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:InJustice Villains Category:Lobo Villains